Judges and Snowcone machines
by Jyuu
Summary: Just a lil Isaac/Mia. Takes place before, during, and shortly after the Mercury Lighthouse. Title has to do with the fact that Judgement and Boreas are their best summons. R/R PEEPS!


A/N: Okay, about the title: I couldn't think of anything and really needed to load it so I picked their most powerful summons. Yeah, they can't use them in the Mercury Lighthouse, but I really DUN GIVE A CRAP. I didn't want to call it something corny like "Adepts in Love" but if you like that tile better by all means use it.  
  
I had another Golden Sun fic, and I was getting NOWHERE with it, so I decided to start a new one. It's about what happens when Mia joins the party. Isaac/Mia and a miniscule hint of Garet/Jenna. Stupid Isaac/Mia's FOREVER!!! Garet/Mia is wrong. Just wrong. Hey, has anyone thought of a. Ivan/Mia? Ooh, now there's an idea! Maybe I should do that instead. *looks at all the Isaac/Mia fans* I'll do that later. He he. May contain small Garet bashings, though he's my favoritest video game guy, as all the people in the guild, especially Megan, know well. This takes place during the Mercury Lighthouse time and a lil before and after. Partly in Isaac's POV, part in Mia's, and partly normal. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: My daddy bought me my Golden Sun game. It's his. The copyrights and crap are Camelot's and Nintendo's.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Isaac's POV-  
  
"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of- OOF!" I turned my head just in time to see a red mass known as my friend Garet topple over on his ice skates. I started to chuckle.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" he yelled. I just continued laughing at his now-red face. I looked at our other friend Ivan, and he just skated past us, ignoring Garet's rants.  
  
We were ice skating in the town of Imil while on a break from our mission. What is our mission, you ask? Oh, nothing big, just track down a group of evil villains with strange powers bent on taking over the world, beat them, and return their hostages. We do this by using our own powers, called Psynergy. Like I said, nothing much. Currently the people we're chasing are supposedly at the Mercury Lighthouse, which is not far from here. They have kidnapped one of the great scholars and a girl from mine and Garet's village.  
  
I looked back to Garet, who was still yelling. I started to skate away towards Ivan when I saw someone sitting by a bed in one of the town's houses. It was a pretty girl with blue hair, and she was holding her hands over someone in the bed. Her hands were glowing.  
  
"Hey guys, come check this out!" I called. Ivan and Garet came over.  
  
"Woah! That is one hot babe!" said Garet. Ivan elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"It almost looks like.Psynergy," said Ivan.  
  
"You're right." It did look a lot like our magic. "Let's get a closer look."  
  
"Aye, aye captain!" said Garet, saluting. Somehow I got roped into being the leader of our little team. I think I must have been drunk at the time or something.  
  
We crept up to the window and peeked in. The person who had been in the bed was standing up, looking fine. It was really weird, because the whole town supposedly had a cold or the flu or something. The girl walked out of the house, and we ducked behind a crate. She walked out of the door and stopped, turning right towards us. I held my breath. How could she see us here? She gave our crate one more piercing stare, then walked off to another house.  
  
"Let's follow her!" Ivan whispered. Garet and I nodded. We jumped from crate to crate until we reached the door of the house she was now in.  
  
"Should we go in?" asked Garet. I nodded and slowly opened the door.  
  
"Who's there?" came a sweet voice. Garet, Ivan, and I came into view. Now that we had a close up view of her I could tell she was extremely beautiful. After a while I became aware that I was just staring.  
  
"Uh, *ahem* hi," I stuttered. Ivan snorted.  
  
"Hi," she said slowly. "May I ask what you're doing here?" I couldn't talk, my brain had turned to mush. Ivan covered for me.  
  
"We saw you in that last house. Your hands were glowing, and we came to ask you if you knew anything about Psynergy. It's kinda like magic powers."  
  
"Well, I don't know about this Psynergy stuff, but I can heal very well. Some people say it's magic," the girl replied. She put out her hand. "My name's Mia." Ivan reached out to shake it.  
  
"I'm Ivan, the red haired one is Garet," Garet puffed out his chest in an attempt to impress Mia, "and the stuttering doofus is Isaac." I managed to squeak out a small 'hi'. Mia giggled.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Tell me more about this Psynergy stuff." Ivan then explained to her about the powers of Psynergy. How we can cast elemental spells in battle. How we can move objects or read minds. Ivan told her about Saturos, Menardi, and Felix, who had taken our friends. Then he told her about the Djinn, little elemental creatures that help us and, if enough of them group together, can summon powerful gods and goddesses. He took out his Djinni Gust to show her.  
  
"Hey! I have one of those!" she said, taking out a blue Djinni. "His name is Fizz."  
  
"Wow, we've never seen one like that," said Garet. "It doesn't look like Jupiter, Venus, or Mars!"  
  
"Are you a.Mercury Adept?!" asked Ivan.  
  
"Well, I'm from the Mercury Clan," said Mia. Ivan gasped.  
  
"The Mercury Clan? Then that means you must be a very good Mercury Adept!!!" he exclaimed. Mia blushed.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that." Ivan was ecstatic.  
  
"Wowowowow!! An Adept from the Mercury Clan! Cooooool!!!"  
  
"Uh, could someone tell us what's going on?" asked Garet.  
  
"I'm a healer from the Clan of Mercury, guardians of the Mercury Lighthouse," Mia explained.  
  
"Oh. What does that mean?"  
  
"It means she's one of the best healers in the world!" said Ivan, jumping up and down. I just stared back and forth at everyone, digesting what I'd learned. So she's a Mercury Adept from the Clan of Mercury. Ok, I think my brain can handle that. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Mia's POV  
  
I watched the cute blond guy, what was his name? Oh yeah, Isaac. I watched Isaac stare back and forth from the little one, Ivan, and the big one Garet, trying to understand everything. He looked confused.  
  
"Basically I'm a magic user just like you guys, only I use mainly healing magic," I said, walking over to him. He tensed up as I came to stand next to him.  
  
"O-oh," he stammered. "I get it now." I smiled at him, causing his face to go beat red. I just love when guys do that when I come near, it's so funny!  
  
"Good. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have some work to do at the Lighthouse. I look forward to seeing you again!" I walked out of the door and winked at Isaac. He went rigid and almost fell over. I chuckled and made my way to the Lighthouse. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Isaac's POV  
  
Did she just. wink at me?! My head feels like it's gonna explode!  
  
"Ooh, Isaac," Garet taunted with a big grin on his face. "I think she likes you."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You know she does!" said Ivan. "She winked at you!"  
  
"Er. I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Well, maybe she winked at all of us! You couldn't really tell," I was blushing big time.  
  
"She winked at YOU Isaac, don't try to hide it."  
  
"Oh shut up Garet. Let's go check out the Lighthouse. We have a mission you know." Plus, Mia would be there! Wait a sec, why am I thinking this? I just met her! Arrg, now I'm talking to myself. I gotta stop acting like I'm in a fanfic or something!  
  
"Yeah, let's go. Mia will be there." Garet said, getting that I'm- thinking-something-perverted look on his face.  
  
"YOU KEEP YOUR MITS OFF HER!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Ooooooooh, Isaac likes Mia, Isaac likes Mia!" sang Ivan.  
  
"You are so stupid," I said. "Let's go already! If we keep wasting time like this Jenna will be an old lady when we rescue her!" Garet twitched when I said Jenna's name. I raised an eyebrow, and he just put his head down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." I walked out the door, followed by Ivan and a very red Garet. We walked out of Imil and almost right into the Lighthouse. It really wasn't far at all.  
  
When we got inside the first thing we saw was a fountain. Strange, it was empty.  
  
"Hey! There's Mia!" exclaimed Ivan. "Up there! She looks like something's wrong." We ran up the stairs to her.  
  
"Isaac? Garet? Ivan? What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Saturos, Menardi, Felix, Kraden, and," Ivan paused to look at Garet,  
  
"Jenna are supposedly here." Garet blushed when Ivan looked at him.  
  
"You look like you need some help," I said.  
  
"I'm fine!" she huffed. Then Mia softened. "Well, maybe a little bit. You see I can't move this statue, and it's blocking the way to where I need to go."  
  
"I can fix that," I said. I concentrated and my hands started glowing, casting Move. The giant hand came up behind and pushed the statue over, revealing a door.  
  
"Woah, you did that?" gasped Mia. I nodded.  
  
"This just proves she's an Adept," said Ivan. "Most people can't see that." I nodded again.  
  
"Well, thanks guys, but I really must get going on my work." Mia bowed and ran through the door.  
  
"Should we follow her?" asked Ivan, looking at me.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. Just as we were about to walk through the door we heard Mia scream. We jumped right through to see a giant lizard thing standing in her path.  
  
"What is that?" asked Garet.  
  
"I dunno, but we'd better beat it before it hurts Mia!" I said, jumping at it with my sword.  
  
The battle started. I used Flint, Garet cast Flare Wall, and Ivan cast Ray. The enemy, Lizard Man, attacked Garet, only doing 20 damage. I summoned Venus, Garet used Fever, and Ivan cast Whirlwind. After those attacks we felled the Lizard Man, who left behind 300 coins. I turned to look at Mia who had a look of awe on her face.  
  
"That was. amazing." I grinned.  
  
"All in a days work, madam." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mia's POV  
  
They just defeated a giant lizard thing in a matter of seconds! These guys are good!  
  
"Um, uh, thanks, but I really gotta go now," I said, walking away to the next door. When I got into the next room another stupid statue was blocking my path. Someone must be in the process of redecorating or something, but they really should have told me.  
  
A glowing hand suddenly reached out and pushed the statue over so I could cross. "So, you guys just can't get enough of me, eh?" I said, turning to look at the three Adepts who had been following me.  
  
"Seems like you could use some help with all these pesky statues," said Isaac.  
  
"Maybe," I replied.  
  
"Come with us!" said Ivan. The idea was intriguing, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a part of a group like that. I hesitated, then looked over at Isaac.  
  
"I'll come." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: So what didya think? Huh? Huh? Tell me!!! Press the lil' review button down there. ^^ 


End file.
